Auf Deutsch
by Gray Wings
Summary: Schuldig drops by the Koneko one day, resulting in a silly conversation and much grief for one Weiss assassin. Shounenai. Complete.


**_Author's Notes:_ Wah, my first dialog! As well a my first Weiß Kreuz fiction! I am so excited!!!**

**_Warnings:_ Slight shounen-ai.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Do not own and have no illusions about doing so. The fic is mine, though.**

* * *

"Schuldig." 

"Kitten."

"…What are you doing here? It is not exactly your place of choice."

"Why, I did not know you cared!"

"I do not. However, your hanging around the display window has scared more customers today than Aya's temper tantrums, and that is saying much."

"Ah, that was low, kitty. Want a cigarette?"

"First of all, stop calling me little furry animals, or I _will_ tell Aya who drew those obscene pictures all over the order book. Second, I quit a month ago, and you know it."

"Aww, Red's been keeping you on a tight leash, hm? My, my, what has become of Tokyo's most prominent playboy! Some poor whore is crying herself to sleep right now."

"Oh, shut it. Like Mr. Big n' Bad hasn't taken it to himself to curb that smart little mouth of yours. Do not add any vulgar comments to that one, Schuldig – I can see you smirking."

"Mmm. You know me too well, Kätzchen. Unfortunately for you, I know you better."

"Not my fault you have a problem with privacy. Luckily, between barhopping and chasing Aya around for months like some lovesick schoolgirl, I have no modesty left. Also, did I _not_ just say not to call me little mammals? That extends to all languages, you know."

"Spoilsport. I should have never taught you German."

"You did not so much as teach me as sing loudly in my mind in said language for over a month. Aya was quite upset when I started talking in sleep auf Deutsch. That reminds me, I owe you a beating."

"Should I take it that Red is still as feisty as ever? What, he kicked you out of bed or something?"

"No. He kicked me out of the _house_. In the _rain_. _For two days_!"

"Ah, I always loved that kid."

"He is mine. Keep your grabby hands to yourself."

"Hm, were you not supposed to shoo me away or something? Brad still stands strong on the chibi and the nutjob not knowing of this little alliance, you know."

"Then what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"Always fun to rankle his chain."

"Well, you are a braver man than me, then. Now, go before Aya notices I am still out here and starts thinking I am dodging cleaning duty or something."

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"Ah, farewell, then. I might risk punishments from Brad, but Red's are not as pleasant. Plus, you need to provide for the family now, Kudou. Farfarello says hi, by the way."

"Ah, you still adopting Mr. Charming?"

"He is just misunderstood. Ja, darling. Smooch Grumpy a big one for me."

"Like hell. Go torture your master, you pain-in-the-ass. I really thought Crawford was smarter than this. What a letdown. I am re-thinking following his lead now."

"Shush, you. What does Your Highness make Aya, then?"

"Point taken."

"Ah, ah, ah! I thought you said you quit. I am awfully disappointed in you."

"Oh, stuff it. You have been puffing smoke circles in my face for the past ten minutes or so – same thing, if you ask me. Just comes with your bad breath."

"I will have you know that Brad does not let me kiss him before I brush my teeth, and we did a bit more than that before I came over. You are perhaps smelling yourself. Settling down does not mean you should forget daily necessities, kitty."

"Are you not supposed to be leaving?"

"Are you not supposed to be working?"

"Aya has not stormed out yelling yet, and I plan on taking advantage of the peace until it lasts. Which involves getting rid of you, if you please."

"I am going, I am going. You bore me anyway. By the way, Red just spotted us, and he looks pretty mad. I do not think he saw the cigarette, though. Oops, I might have just told him. Silly me. Ja, dear."

"KUDOU YOUJI!!! Drop that this instant!"

"…Scheiße."

* * *

**PS: Last sentence is said by Youji. Means something in the lines of (if not exactly): "...Shit." Yes, in German. I am so glad I started taking this language!**


End file.
